


危险情人

by situ77



Category: In one diretion
Genre: M/M, 复问衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situ77/pseuds/situ77
Summary: 寒战2简奥伟X逃学英雄传小狗





	危险情人

**Author's Note:**

> 寒战2简奥伟X逃学英雄传小狗

小狗这一觉睡的神清气爽，感觉像睡在云端一般，舒服的不得了，可怜我们简大律师，不仅要替小孩清理，还要充当人肉靠枕。  
晚上小孩还不老实，许是残留药效，半夜又开始哼唧，身体热的吓人，不安分的扭动，小嘴又靠上来，咬着简奥伟的嘴唇不放，简奥伟气的狠狠捏了一把小孩臀瓣，重重顶了顶了小孩，好像知道事态严重性，又乖乖靠在简奥伟的肩窝睡着了，不忘砸吧砸吧嘴，简奥伟又气又笑，强压自己欲望。  
小狗睁开眼睛，感觉自己在一个温暖臂弯中，他惊吓扭头，看见简奥伟睁着眼睛看他，眼中血丝点点，好像一夜没睡的样子。  
“醒了？小朋友。”  
简奥伟此时如同一只花豹不过不是吃饱的那种，小狗心慌的不行把头埋在被子里不说话，耳朵红的可以看见血管，不管以往他怎么装傻，这次他怎么也无法逃脱了，他和简奥伟必须要一个解释。  
至少酸痛的腰是这么向他控诉的，腰上青紫掐痕，和腿间的磨红，还有酸胀的小穴，暧昧的脖颈吻痕。  
“咱们 …咱们这是…”  
小狗支支吾吾的。  
“没有做到最后，放心吧。”  
简奥伟此时像一个成年人一样冷漠，小狗反倒心里不好受，他把自己想象成简奥伟万千情人中的一个，是不是他拥有过许多这样的夜晚，起身就是陌生人。  
小狗想起昨晚简奥伟受欢迎的场面，委屈涌上眼眶。  
“我不管，简奥伟，你 …你给我一个解释！不然我就去警局告你。”  
小狗露出他的尖牙。  
“告我？你不知道警察局局长都是我多年老友，他会听一个小朋友的一面之词？”  
小狗没想到在简奥伟面前，他只是一条小狗，简奥的獠牙足以将他刺穿。  
“以后不要再来这种地方当服务生，人面兽心你明不明啊？”  
简奥伟认真的看着小狗，此时已经提好裤子，只能看见上身良好身材。  
“你管我？所有人都要管我，好啊，那就管到底，半途而废算什么。”  
小狗把头扭过去，不像让简奥伟看见他的眼泪，他想起家中事故，想起老豆阿妈，如今失身又失爱，真是好比落汤鸡。  
“怎么火气这么大，不乖哦。”  
简奥伟边打领带变邹眉头。


End file.
